Challange
by MorbidOptimist
Summary: 100 drabble for 100 words. Raven/Jinx shipping included.
1. Chapter 1

**100 Sentence Challenge Blank~ Teen Titans**

**Theme by *cupidty11 on deviantart, you have my thanks.**

* * *

1. Introduction

(Robin) From the very start he had been warned against her, the league and even the Bat had been quite specific: a half demon was not something to get mixed up with; and from the very start he had ignored them as she had always done what she thought was right, and besides, Raven was the one who started it all… and even if she _was_ hiding something, he was sure they could face it together...

2. Drift

(Beast Boy) He never felt like he really belonged anywhere anymore, maybe that's why he said yes that night; after all, there were only so many options that a small lanky green colored shape shifter had, and he wasn't going back to his old team… little did he know the others felt much the same.

3. Aggression

(Raven) There was only one person she allowed herself to feel hate for, she reminded herself while wiping away the fog from the mirror as she glared at the blaring crimson symbols radiate from her otherwise pale flesh, and she had to remind herself that destroying the reflection wouldn't help and would only bloody her hands again.

4. Clamminess

(Jinx) The first time she had done it, her palms were so sweaty she had almost dropped the wallet on the grimy sidewalk; but she had come so much farther than that, she told herself as she stood on one of the many rooftops in Jump, so why was her heart racing so much?

5. Protectiveness

(Cyborg) It had taken him an entire week to build his baby, and it required –in his opinion- at least weekly care to keep her up and running perfectly, and the last thing he ever wanted was for her to get damaged; so when he swore that the little grass stain was never going to drive her, he meant it.

6. Leave

(Terra) So many fragmented feelings and memories hounded her whenever she glanced at the island in the bay…so many in fact that the only way to stop them would be to leave jump for good, which was exactly what she intended to do when the next train arrived...

7. Altering

(Raven) It was amazing how from one minute to the next, the empath was able to almost completely change personalities on the drop of a hat; she likes to blame her emotions, but the truth was far more genetic than she cared to admit.

8. Axis

It had been the pivotal moment of their lives: the day that they had agreed to be Titans, and they all knew that they would never be able to forget that night so long as they lived.

9. Fortune

Sometimes Raven wondered if her friends knew that her books didn't stem from the state but from her homeworld; not that they'd believe her anyway, she told herself silently.

10. Scored

(Cyborg) Eventually, it would get to the point that the green bean would be tied with him in every game, but for now he fully planned to take complete pleasure in utterly creaming him.

11. Obsession

(Robin) He wondered if his skills as the Wonder Boy were actually his own or his mentors; the other just wanted him to spend more time outside of the evidence room for a change.

12. Bliss

(Starfire) Apparently they said that "ignorance is bliss," and as no one from her home planet had contacted her since her wedding, she rather felt the saying was on to something.

13. Vixen

(Raven) "I don't care what she says Robin, that girl is pesky and pink and what's worse, she's _crafty_," she spat, "and I don't want her near my kids."

14. Inferior

(Jinx) "Just 'cause you're Daddy's the devil don't mean you're somebody Miss Priss, and quite frankly Ravey, I don't give a damn about your issues with him 'cause I have just as many problems as you do."

15. Mistake

(Robin) It hadn't been a mistake to let the girl on the team, he reflected absentmindedly as he watched the training session heat up, but perhaps it had been a bad idea to mix the magic users…they seemed to be battling themselves as much as each other; he only hoped the Tower could take the abuse.

16. Fetish

(Raven) She would never tell anyone else as long as she lived, but, she secretly liked it when Jinx dug her claw like nails into her flesh during their fights.

17. Alliance

Gizmo spat out his drink and Mammoth nearly broke the table, how could their wayword sister queen of crime change sides on them again?

18. Lethal

(Robin) One wrong move, one misdodge or over-strided punch could land him in the afterworld, and he was pretty sure that not even Raven could save him there, and with that thought he pulled out his bowstaff, grit his teeth, and lunged.

19. Game

(BeastBoy) If there was one thing he was used to, it was Cyborg winning at Super Ninja Slimeball 3000, but it was a completely different affair when the pink hex caster started winning too.

20. Corruption

(Raven) She glared at her reflection again and glared, _this_ was the face of pure damnation and was deserving of scorn, and if her friends were too blind to see it and stop her then she would just have to stop herself…again.

* * *

**There's the first 20. out of 100. **

**This might take awhile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next 20. against my will a small plot emerged in these without my permission. **

* * *

21. Savior

(Jinx) She didn't know if it was a habit or not, but as she lifted the empath's unconscious head into her lap and tossed the knife across the floor, she was determined that it wasn't going to happen again.

22. Link

(Melvin) it was scary sometimes, in the city, but somehow whenever she got a bit too frightened Raven always seemed to know what to do to make it better.

23. Bend

"Look I know she's a bit difficult, but if ya meet her half way, I'm sure she'll warm up to you in no time, I mean, she hasn't even tried to throw you into the bay yet!" said Cyborg with a ridiculous grin, honestly, he didn't know what the cat eyed girl was worried about.

24. Revulsion

Raven awoke in the medbay, the face of a certain pink haired girl coming to mind, and she was suddenly filled with such venom about the entire ordeal that she barely managed to keep her lunch from coming back up.

25. Demonstrate

Jinx didn't know how she was going to convince Raven how to stop, she didn't even know how she was going to convince Raven not to be angry with her for what had happened, she didn't have training for this sort of thing; but she did know one thing, that she was going to try, and one way or another weather Raven liked it or not, the halfling was going to realize that she only wanted to help.

26. Unexpected

(Cyborg) It had been two weeks sense Raven woke up from her accident, and strangely enough, she and the pink witch hadn't riled each other up like they were fond of doing and in realizing this, he wondered what had really gone on the night Jinx had stumbled into his infirmary with his scary little sister in her arms.

27. Revolution

(Robin) He found himself missing the time when Raven was the strong blue-cloak wearing girl who held all the answers that they couldn't give her, because right now the Raven he was looking at was the small and scared white-robbed child he had protected while the world was ending, and this time, the only demons they had to face were her own… and he didn't know which was worse.

28. Sinister

(Raven) She secretly wanted revenge, she didn't know on whom and she didn't understand why, but she was angry, scared, and upset, and the only thing that made sense was to lash out at those around her; she wanted their blood to bleed… because they denied her the pleasure of her own doing so.

29. Intricate

Jinx knew that at the heart of every problem that there was always a solution, and for Raven's sake, she hoped this solution wouldn't be in the murky grey areas of right and wrong, but she severely doubted it.

30. Providence

By some divine grace that Jinx had thought for certain no longer cared about her, the empath hadn't killed her for stopping her that night and that she felt, was a miracle in an of itself.

31. Adoration

Raven woke up her old gloomy self again, for the first time in weeks, and as she looked at the three beautiful smiling faces smooshed against her in complete adoration, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that had made her think she could leave it all behind.

32. Delusion

Tommy had developed a habit of referring to the empath as "mommy," and none of the other Titans had the heart to correct him; mostly because every time he said it, the startled look on the empath's face was priceless.

33. Reverie

(Jinx) It was nice to walk into the common room and see the three Tot Titans piled ontop of Raven contentedly as they slept the afternoon away she decided, and then for the hell of it all, she daydreamed of herself and the empath playing house with the children one day when everything settled down again.

34. Charge

Cyborg had never minded having to retire earlier than the other's every night to recharge enough for the next day, but you were walking down the hallway and you see the silhouettes of two teens making out, one rather wished for more time to investigate.

35. Electric

(Raven) It was so strange she thought, feeling the tingles of electric emotion flitter across her senses like rampant runaway rodents or a multitude of tiny shimmering moths drawn to flame; the feelings only worsened, intensified, as the warm lips pressed to hers made the signals and feelings swirl wildly in her gut.

36. Surrender

"I'm not some hormonal schoolgirl you know," the empath stated slowly, her chest heaving slightly even as her hands were pined above her, "You can't expect me to fawn at your feet whenever you kiss mrph" she continued through the lips pressed to her own before forgetting the rest of her argument.

37. Punch

(Beast boy) Normally, when the green lad wasn't certain of weather he was awake or dreaming a simple pinch would suffice, but sometimes, when more desperate measures were called for, the mechanical Titan would always be ready to lend a helping fist.

38. Bond

Robin wasn't called the Boy wonder for nothing, his detective skills were taught from the best, and the connection he shared to the emapth's mind was strong, so when the violet eyed girl came downstairs with a small happy grin, it was all he could do to keep from asking about it.

39. Naïve

(Starfire) She wasn't always as ditsy as her teammates seemed to believe, she had seen the rise and fall of her people and lived through betrayal and wonder and it was with pride that she was the first person to know what was going on behind closed doors.

40. Merely

"No, I don't often look at it. But sometimes I find that I need to. To remember," the empath explained, as she ran her fingers across the surface while eyeing the serrated edge, "It reminds me that through all the pain and joy, life is always moving and we are merely drifters on its tide..."

* * *

**So this is fun. **


End file.
